Misjudged and secretive But loved (A Naruto Uzumaki love story)
by It's.Just.Me-Love.You.Darling
Summary: What if the ninja world wasn't JUST the five great nations? And the Kages dont even know about this other nation. What does this secret nation plan? What does such a young girl have to do with this whole... conspiracy? Why is she so special? Watch as the mysteries unravel, as others are un-covered.
1. The Beginning- Big news and big feelings

The Beginning- chapter 1  
~~~13 years ago~~~  
++++8 months before your born++++  
"Kids! Come here for a second! I need to tell you all something important!" The woman said. She was a pretty woman,-although she had very common features-with her long brown hair that went to mid-back and dark black eyes the shade of coal. She was sitting down on a couch beside a large man. The man was very tall with wide shoulders and a heavy build. He had black hair and hazel eyes. He was holding her hand, which had a beautiful gold ring on her ring finger. They were happily married with 4 boys and 3 girls.  
The eldest of the children was one of the boys his name, Ken, he was had his father's hair and his mother's eyes. He was a happy man with a fiancé, friends, good job; all was good for him. He had a happy, easy to get along with personality as well.  
the second eldest was yet another one of the boys, his name Kuroji, he was 21. He had a thin build and his father's hair and eyes. He had a very easy going and 'go with the flow' personality making it easy to befriend people. He had a girlfriend with a hyper, bubbly personality.  
The third eldest is the eldest of the girls, her name, Tsubaki. She is has her dads hair; it flows slightly past her shoulders. She has her father's eyes as well. She has a quiet personality although a very loud voice. She is not afraid to say the most hurtful things; she would say it with a bored uncaring tone, making her have very little friends. She has thin eyes showing she was quite wise.  
The fourth oldest is another boy. He is 18 turning 19 soon. His name is Sabaru. He is a mysterious man, who always keeps you on your toes. He always thinks about the next move and what will happen, a very useful skill in battle. He has his mother's brown hair and his father's eyes. His features were soft. He was quite childish when around family, a nonchalant attitude.  
The fifth and sixth eldest is also a girl, by the name of kumi who is 16 along with her twin brother kumo. She is oldest by 8 minutes. They didn't look much alike though only the hair was a similar shade. They both have their mother's hair but kumi has her dad's eyes, while kumo has his mothers. They are complete opposites. She is bubbly and fun, much like her brother Kuroji's girlfriend, while kumo is quieter. He doesn't talk much, and is considered a badass by friends. A hobby of his is teasing his sister, who hates him.  
The youngest of the 7 children is a girl, her name, Nami. Nami is 14 and a half. She has small calculating eyes like her sister Tsubaki. She has her mother's hair and eyes. She is a loud teenager, who strives to be as much like her sister as possible, but much less mean. But she is very demanding and spoiled due to being the youngest. She has short hair; not even reaching shoulder length. Her idol is Tsubaki.  
A common trait that they all have is straight hair; and for the girls, less than perfect bodies but still beautiful.  
"Yeah mom? what's up?"Ken asked.  
"Hold on sweetie, I want everyone here." Their mother, Ranko, stated.(rahn-ko)  
About two minutes later everyone had walked into the room and was sitting down. Kens fiancé was here as well, along with Kuroji's girlfriend.  
"Well, now that everyone's here, Ranko continue please. "The husband said. His name is Roku.  
"right, well, I'm happy to say that we are all going to have a new addition to the family!"Ranko stated happy.  
Multiple gasps were heard around the room from the more emotional people.  
"Oh my! You're having another kid Ranko-chan! I'm so happy for you!"Kens fiancé said smiling a genuine smile. Her name is Kiki.  
"Wow. I thought 7 kids would be enough, but I guess I was wrong." Tsubaki stated bored. "Here I was thinking something cool was going to happen, but it's just you two having another kid."  
"Tsubaki-nee! We have another little bro/sis and you don't even care!" Kumi shouted, mad at her sister.  
"Well it's not my fault; I mean have you ever taken care of a baby? They're a handful. I wish people were born adults, not annoying little things." stated Tsubaki as if she was talking about grocery shopping.  
"I'm going to fucking kill you Baki-chan!" Kumi shouted lunging at Tsubaki, but being held back by her twin kumo and her brother Kuroji.  
"Says the person who still adds a 'Chan' to my name." Tsubaki stated with a sweat drop while looking at her sister.  
Kumi was about to shout something but kumo cut her off by simply saying "she isn't worth it kumi. Calm your tits."  
After they all calmed down-and kumi punching kumo on the head- they finally noticed nami wasn't in the room anymore.  
"Hey where's nami?" Kuroji asked.  
"I think I saw her run upstairs." stated his girlfriend, Momo.  
Ranko sighed. "I thought she would take it well but I guess I was wrong."  
"What are you talking about?"Asked ken, stupidly.  
Roku stated simply "she's mad she's not the baby anymore." then he muttered "well we believe that what's wrong at least..."  
"I'll go talk to her." stated Tsubaki.  
"Don't kill her Baki-chan!"Momo giggled out.  
"I'll think about it." Tsubaki said flatly as she walked up the stairs to the younger girl's room. She quickly knocked on the door and waited for a reply.  
"What?" said nami.  
"Open your door, Nami." Tsubaki said, already regretting coming up to see what's wrong with the teen. She was perfectly fine earlier happy, smiling, laughing; she really didn't know why the girl would leave like that.  
Tsubaki listened as nami padded across her room and unlocked the door, opening it slightly. Tsubaki walked in smoothly and shut the door, a sharp click resounded through the room.  
"Why'd you leave the room." Tsubaki stated bored. She said it in a way that it wasn't a question that could be avoided, but a statement to be answered. She obviously didn't want to be there and decided to get straight to the point.  
"I don't want mom to have another kid…" Nami stated, lying down, face buried in a pillow. Tsubaki already knew this though and wanted nami to elaborate.  
"Why?" Tsubaki questioned, sitting down on Nami's bed beside the emotional girl.  
"Well... What if mom and dad….. Forget about us?" nami said face still buried in the pillow.  
"But they won't." Tsubaki stated calmly.  
"But what if, Tsubaki! What if they forget about us and just care for the baby...we won't be a good family anymore... We would be… Distant." Nami said pushing herself off the pillow and whipping around to see Tsubaki. She was on the brink of tears, her eyes glassy.  
"Trust me. They won't get like that." Tsubaki stated flatly.  
"But wha-"nami continued but was cut off by Tsubaki.  
"Nami." Tsubaki said her voice rose slightly. "Remember. I'm one of the oldest. When mom was pregnant with kumi and kumo yes she was careful, when they were born yes, she did focus on them a bit more." Tsubaki stated in monotone voice.  
"See! They will forget about us!" Nami said, her voice cracking. She went into a fit of sobs right after.  
"Nami. Taking care of a baby takes a lot out of you. You need to watch them all the time and make sure there safe, well fed, clean, and more, but mom and dad never forgot about us. They would always have some days set for just us while the baby is with a sitter. They never forgot to ask about our day or anything. They will be a bit pre-occupied, but that's to be expected when you have a kid." Tsubaki said in her normal bored tone, but there was a undercurrent of kindness too. This was proved with a small, and sweet smile.  
"I guess..." Nami said sniffling afterwards.  
"Now go get a tissue and come back downstairs." Tsubaki said, going back to her bored tone. She then walked out the door and headed down the hall to the stairs.  
"Hey Tsubaki!" Nami shouted to Tsubaki before she went downstairs.  
"What?" Tsubaki whined.  
"t-thanks..."nami said seemingly getting shy while a light blush tinted her cheeks.  
"Hey, no problem, we are a family right?" Tsubaki said nonchalantly. And with that she left going downstairs.

I bolted awake almost falling off the tree branch I was napping in. I didn't know why I saw that... but, it brought up even more pain... I looked up into the sky and guessed it was around 12 or maybe 1 o'clock. I decided to just try and go back to sleep. The rest of the night, was dreamless, as if the sun was shut off, a black screen.


	2. The Beginning- A day at school

The beginning-chapter 2  
~~~13 years ago~~~  
++++6 months before your born++++  
"Hey mom!" Nami called.  
"Yes, sweetie?" Ranko the moment she was preoccupied with knitting her future baby a blanket.  
"Could you help me with my aim? Sensei said my aim needed a lot of work." Nami asked. Nami had just gotten back from school and was feeling quite angry, but she didn't want to take it out on her mother. Nami was especially mad at her sensei, who embarrassed her. And the worst part, yeah, he did it in front of the whole class! The ENTIRE class. ughh. But what her sensei said-to Nami's dismay- is actually true.  
`````flash back`````  
~~~earlier that day~~~  
Nami was throwing her kunai and shuriken at the target in front of her. Although unlike her friends and classmates, she hasn't made a single bull's eye. She was getting frustrated. Then her friend, Kuzo, came over.  
"Hey nami! How about I help you?" he said.  
"I don't need your help." Nami said, rather stubbornly.  
You see, nami was one of those people who had to be top in the class. She studied often, practices every jutsu until she is able to do it perfectly, always quiet unless told to speak. She was a perfect student, and she wanted to keep it that way.  
when Kuzo offered his help, she felt as if he was mocking her. She didn't need his help to get a bull's-eye. Although Kuzo was just offering his help so she can get better, she saw it differently. She saw it as if he pitied how terrible her aim was and felt he had to help.  
"Nami," Kuzo whined. "Just let me give you some pointers!" Kuzo said.  
"Go away Kuzo! I got this!" Nami shouted mad. She then shot a kunai out of her hand.  
"OW!" A random girl screeched.  
"What's wrong, Noriko?" sensei asked concerned.  
"Ugh! Nami just shot a kunai at me! It cut my arm!" Noriko shouted in pain, clutching her arm. Blood was leaking through her fingers.  
"Nami! Why in the world would you do this to Noriko! You know how dangerous kunai's are!" sensei scolded.  
"I-I , I didn't do it on purpose!" Nami said, guilty she actually injured Noriko.  
"Really? Then how did your kunai MAGICALLY slice through Noriko's arm!?"sensei shouted furiously while wrapping Noriko's arm in bandages.  
"W-well, you see, I-I,-"nami stammered.  
"No excuses Nami! How in the world did your kunai, end up all the way over here?" sensei asked, getting extremely frustrated with his pupil, because unlike what most people would have thought, he hated his star-student. He always has.  
"I-I don't have..."nami trailed off...  
"You don't what?" sensei hissed.  
"Let me take it from here, ne?" Hirobi -another class sensei- said.  
"So Nami... what happened?" Hirobi asked kindly, as if speaking to a child.  
"My aim is really bad..."nami muttered.  
"it's ok nami! You'll get better! But I'm going to have to tell your sensei why your kunai accidently cut noriko." Hirobi said softly.  
Nami hated it.  
"Yes Hirobi-sama..."nami said respectively.  
Nami watched as Hirobi walked off and told her sensei. She watched suspiciously as an evil grin spread across his face.  
"Alright class!" sensei yelled. "We are going to evaluate your aim now."  
"What?"  
"Why?"  
"How are they going to do that?"  
Kids whispered amongst themselves. Nami was petrified to say the least; you could see it in her eyes. Her whole face showed how horrified she was.  
"How you ask? You will each walk up here and aim at the bull's eye. We will grade your aim on how close you get to the bull's eye." sensei stated, smirking a tormenting smile that was pointed directly towards nami.  
Nami watched horrified as sensei instructed everybody to get into alphabetical order-by first name. She walked robotically to her spot, watching sensei's mocking smirk, and Hirobi-sama's sad smile.  
Hirobi had known that sensei would react rather... evilly to this bit of news, but he didn't really think that he would embarrass his student in-front on the whole class.  
Nami stepped into place, silently begging hirobi-sama to do something, and he did. He walked over to sensei and seemingly tried to convince him this wasn't a good thing to do.  
But, much like his star-student, he was stubborn. He didn't really listen to what Hirobi was saying. He just stared at nami, grinning devilishly.  
sensei started calling out names, most people hitting very close to the bull's-eye. Nami watched as he student walked up to preform there test, seeing everything treacherously slow.  
8.  
Her knees started to shake, as she stubbornly forced them to lock in place.  
7.  
Her hands got clammy, her knees shaking harder, almost buckling.  
6.  
Her mouth got dry.  
5.  
Her brain scattered. She couldn't think straight.  
4.  
Her eyes jolted side to side, up and down, through nervousness. She couldn't see right.  
3.  
Her stomach twisted and knotted together, leaving her feeling queasy.  
2.  
Her eyes widened watching as her classmate walked up, getting a bull's-eye. She started breathing fast and shallow.  
1.  
Her fingers were twiddling under the pressure.  
"Nami." sensei said deviously.  
Nami gulped and took a shaky step forward. She was usually stronger then this. She usually would never cave under this type of pressure. She has strived, strived so hard to be just like her older sister, yet, here she was, jittering and shaking like a Chihuahua. Her sister would be disappointed at how she was acting, she knew this, yet she just couldn't stop the dreadful feeling.  
She shakily pulled out a kunai, taking a firm grip so it didn't slip out of her sweaty palms, as her sensei seemed eager to watch her fail.  
She aimed, took a deep breath doing her very best to calm her nerves…  
And she shot.  
Nami clamped her eyes shut, faintly hearing to whistle as the kunai flew through the air. Then there was a sharp yet dull thud, unlike everybody else's. She almost immediately heard laughter. She peeked through her eyelids, to see how bad she did.  
She hadn't even hit the target... she had only made it 3/4 of the way to the target... and the kunai was lodged deep within the ground 5 feet to the left of the target.  
tears threatened to fall, as she saw almost everybody erupt in laughter, some even falling onto the ground in fits of laughter. Kuzo looked sadly at her, as did Hirobi. But she couldn't even tell through her tear filled eyes, which she stubbornly refused to let fall. Sensei was the most prominent of the laughter, his voice booming over and passed every one else's.  
`````end of flashback`````  
Nami scowled. She absolutely LOATHED her sensei.  
"Ah... I'm sorry sweetie... I'm almost done knitting the blanket… I-I can't stop now, besides…"Ranko said sadly. She hated turning her daughter down, but she had too. "your father said if I even to do anything ninja-like he would lock me in our room..."Ranko muttered angrily. She glanced up at her youngest-at-the-moment daughter, and to say the least, what she saw practically broke her heart in two. Nami was for the second time that day, on the brink of tears. Her eyebrows were knit together, her lips pulled down into a slight frown, her gaze cast down.  
"I-I see...I-I'll go ask Tsubaki-nee-Chan then...ano...thanks mom." Nami said, disappointment laced in her voice. Ranko was itching to get up and help her daughter, but like she said, Roku had insisted she do practically was boring not being able to do anything, and she meant ANYTHING. She couldn't cook, clean, train, or do anything else that may be considered dangerous. She hated it, but she knew he just wanted her to be safe.  
Ranko watched nami wander off and climb the stairs, albeit doing so very slowly. Ranko sighed. She wanted to have another kid, she still does, but she wished it didn't affect her own kin as much as it does.  
...if only she knew…

I jolted awake, yet again, and sighed. I didn't know why I was seeing this! Or why I was seeing this now. It... It was painful... seeing these-these, what could I call them? Memories? flashbacks? I sighed yet didn't make sense! It just didn't. the sun was rising, starting what looked to be a beautiful day. The sun cast a gorgeous orange glow on the trees and leaves surrounding me. I yawned and got out of my sleeping bag, rolling it up, and packing up the rest of my stuff. These memories are making me dreadful... I couldn't understand why I keep seeing them. But I do understand one thing, it's definitely making the ancient ache in my heart, that I had thought was buried deep, deep down by now, it throbbed, coming to life yet again, except this time, 100 times harder.  
I sighed again, having erased all evidence of me ever being there, and leapt off, to continue the day.


	3. The beginning- She lied!

**_The beginning-chapter 3_**  
**_~~~13 years ago~~~_**  
**_++++6 months before your born++++_**  
**_Nami sighed. Mom had grown distant, and she knew exactly why. Her mom was obsessing over her new baby, just like she thought she would. Nami's eyebrows furrowed with the stress of trying not to cry. Tsubaki said mom wouldn't forget, but she is! Mom was slowly forgetting about us, and paying more attention to the baby...nami continued climbing the stairs until she reached Tsubaki's room. Nami slowly breathed in, trying to erase all traces of her worry._**  
**_Tsubaki stared at the door. She had sensed nami coming up the stairs but paid no mind to it, that was, until nami stopped next to her door. Tsubaki scanned Nami's chakra. Un-like most people, Tsubaki could sense a lot about people just by reaching out to their chakra. Tsubaki sighed as she sensed that nami had been worrying, a good assumption would be that it was about mom and the new baby._**  
**_Tsubaki watched as nami calmed herself, her chakra evening out. As nami walked through the door, she could tell nami had been somehow disappointed. Tsubaki of course wasn't going to run up and comfort nami, being much calmer. Tsubaki studied Nami's features, seeing her eyes were narrowed, pointed to the ground. She also noted nami had been biting her lip, proved with the small stream of blood on her lip. Tsubaki stopped observing her sister when, she decided to actually talk._**  
**_"I... I told you..."nami stated in a voice similar to a whisper. Tsubaki almost didn't catch the light choke in her voice._**  
**_"And what is it that you told me?" Tsubaki said, not afraid to voice her boredom with the conversation._**  
**_Tsubaki noticed Nami's chakra flare up, and took a look at Nami's face. Nami's expression showed that she was on the verge of crying. Tsubaki didn't know why nami was reacting so badly to whatever it is that disappointed her. Tsubaki mentally scoffed and rolled her eyes, disappointed that her sister could show so much emotion, when she had said she would be the best ninja ever. Tsubaki was startled out of her thoughts, as nami started yelling, her stress and emotions spilling over in the form of tears._**  
**_"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD U MOM WOULDN'T HAVE ANYMORE TIME FOR US!" Nami screamed, tears pouring down her face relentlessly, although nami didn't even try to stop the waterfall of emotions; she just let it crash down._**  
**_Tsubaki sighed, wondering what had happened. "And what makes you think I'm wrong?" She decided she would voice her curiosity._**  
**_Nami sobbed, looking to the side, a curtain of hair distorting her sister's view of her sobbing face. "MOM!" nami screamed, hoping her sister would get the point. But after a couple of seconds of silence- besides the younger sisters broken sobs- nami decided to elaborate. "MOM! S-she doesn't have time for us anymore!" Nami screamed, voice getting quieter and quieter until she was forced to stop, a series of coughs wracking the girls small frame._**  
**_Tsubaki waited patiently for the girl to stop her coughing and continue with her opinions. Tsubaki, being the colder sister of the family, didn't go up to nami and hug her, saying how everything's going to be ok. No, that isn't how Tsubaki was. No, if that is what nami had wanted, she would have gone to somebody else. Tsubaki had noticed the youngest sister had an admiration towards her, albeit the girl thinks she doesn't know. Tsubaki has wondered multiple times why she has received such admiration, but couldn't come up with any reasons. Looking back to the small girl, she noticed nami had fallen to the ground in the midst of the coughing fit, which has died down to low sobs._**  
**_"M-mom... S-she won't e-eve-n help m-m-me trai-n.." the girl croaked out, her voice slightly husky from the coughing fit. "s-s-she-e d-doesn-t hav-ve t-t-t-ime for-r u-us anym-more...j-just f-for the BABY.."nami said, hiccups tearing the sentence apart._**  
**_Tsubaki sighed, knowing the real reason. Mom had told us all that she had been put on vacation, so she didn't have to do ninja tasks. When we had asked why, she stated that Roku wants to make SURE that the new baby is safe, especially because there has been a rise in ninjas leaving and becoming rogue ninjas. They had also noted that he said they were making more groups, or joining some of the groups that were already formed._**  
**_Tsubaki knew what Roku was doing was for the best, but they hadn't informed nami of it. Ken said it was for the best, saying, and I quote 'if nami knew about these rogues, then it would spread like wild-fire around the village. Remember, this is TOP-SECRET information. Only the michikage and some elite ninjas are trusted with this info.' of course Tsubaki wasn't going to tell nami this, that would be treason, but seeing her sister like this..._**  
**_"nami, dad just doesn't want mom doing anything having to do with sharp things. Hell he said she isn't even allowed to cook. Don't take it so damn hard if you don't even know the real reason." Tsubaki said harshly._**  
**_Nami sniffed, and looked up at her sister. After a few seconds of processing what her sister just said, she started mentally yelling at herself._**  
**_Nami knew she was better than this. Nami had worked hard to be as good as everybody else, to be BETTER, and to be as great a ninja as her idol...her sister._**  
**_But instead of thinking logically, she let her emotions take control of her. Nami was extremely disappointed with herself. especially when she remembered this entire event occurred right in front of her idol. She was beating herself up for it. she knew it, for the only way for you to learn something from a mistake, is to acknowledge it, find out what you did wrong, what you could've done learn something from a mistake, means that you know you made one, and nami knew she let her emotions get out of control. She knew she could've handled it better. She knew she should've thought logically about it, but instead, she let her emotions break through._**  
**_Tsubaki sighed; knowing nami was beating herself up. She didn't need to even scan Nami's chakra to know this; she already knew it would happen. Nami's narrowed gaze, and furrowed eyebrows were proof of her inner rage. But she knew that no matter what, it had to happen. It IS better than thinking that mom doesn't have time for her anymore. Besides, maybe she could learn to keep her emotions under that, Tsubaki scowled._**  
**_Her very own sister couldn't even keep her emotions under control enough to just stay standing. It's pitiful. Tsubaki closed her eyes and calmed herself down, knowing that nami was but a kid. She still had much to learn, her outburst being proof of that._**  
**_"What is it you wanted mom to help you with?" Tsubaki questioned, hoping it would get her sisters attention, in which it succeeded in. Nami's head snapped up eyes wide, cheeks tinted red. Probably from crying, Tsubaki assumed._**  
**_Nami was shocked. Tsubaki, her IDOL, is trying to comfort her! Yet here she was, sitting there looking pathetic. Nami quickly said "I-I wanted mom to help me with my aim." She said, stuttering lightly over her words._**  
**_"ehh...that can't be too hard to teach you." Tsubaki said, she noted the small smile and glint in her sister's eyes. Tsubaki smirked and decided to make the girl happy. She deserved it. "I mean… you are my sister after all." and as soon as Tsubaki said that Tsubaki's smirk widened._**  
**_Nami's eyes widened, cheeks tinting red. Her idol just compared the two of them, and said she wouldn't be a disappointment! Nami was close to running up and hugging her, but remembered to control her emotions._**  
**_"Thanks Tsubaki-nee-chan." nami said it was the genuine smile plastered on her face._**  
**_"Hn. come on. I need to evaluate your aim at the moment and see what it is you're doing wrong. I'd rather get this done early." Tsubaki stated, getting up and walking to the door, pausing for her younger sister._**  
**_Nami noticed this and scrambled to her feet._**  
**_ The rest of the day nami worked with her idol, her aim improving with every toss, until it was bulls eye every time._**  
**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~?*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**  
**_I gasped, and avoided the sword that narrowly missed my heart. My eyes wide I quickly finished the rogue off. I watched as the man slowly fell to the floor, my eyes wide and my breaths short. These damn flashes are getting so annoying. They pop up at random times. I ALMOST DIED THIS TIME! I sighed, and leapt off continuing my way through the forest, following a worn dirt path. I closed my eyes, in hopes it would take away some of the stress. Sadly, it didn't. They've been coming more often than ever, and they're only getting more frequent. They're starting to get dangerous._**  
**_ I sighed and wracked my brain for any reasons why I was getting these now. I bit my lip; the pain in my heart has been growing. I've had many emotional breakdowns in the past week. I opened my eyes again and stopped, seeing a small shop, and as if on cue, my stomach rumbled. I walked in and ordered some food, although the lady seemed to be able to tell I was thinking, based off my distant look. She decided not to bother me with much and just got me my food quietly._**  
**_I can only hope they stop..._**  
**_… Hope... Just hope... They stop before... Before THAT..._**


	4. The beginning- Touching events

**_The beginning-chapter 4_****_  
~~~13 years ago~~~  
++++6 months before your born++++  
Kumi and Kumo watched Tsubaki train nami. They were very surprised; their mouth dropped open is perfect proof. They watched Tsubaki show examples, correct Nami's posture, and give random tips. They didn't think their quiet sister would care enough to actually help train nami. She was even being patient; something they didn't think was possible.  
Kumi kept creeping closer, Kumo following right beside her. Kumi then stepped on a branch. her eyes widened to the size of beach balls, kumo covering her mouth so she didn't freak out. He immediately dropped to the ground, landing on top of his sister, her face deep in the dirt. Might I add his hand was also covering her mouth and nose. Kumi started flailing her arms, kicking her legs, and trying to pry Kumo's iron grip off her face. All her attempts were futile though, as kumo was staring intently at Tsubaki, making sure she didn't notice his sister's epic fail.  
"Ok. I think we're good kumi. be more careful next time idiot." kumo whispered to his sister, turning to her and noticing she wasn't breathing. Eyes widening he flipped her over, and started shaking her wildly. Her head lolled back and forth, her eyes half-lidded, pupils a tiny dot. (Purple squiggles above her head too!)  
"kumi? Are you ok? You can't die!... You haven't told me if I could have your room yet! it's so much bigger than mine, not to mention it has a better bathroom. it also gets warmer faster in winter and colder in summer. And it's much farther from mom and dad's room, I would have more privacy." Kumo said, trailing off to all the pros have getting Kumi's room.  
But Kumi ended up gaining consciousness just as he started talking. Her eye twitched as he dropped her to the floor, and continued his list of pros. she landed with a thud.  
"No idiot!" Kumi whisper/yelled. "Even if I did die, I would never give you my room! Especially not after what I just heard!" Kumi whispered furiously, mentally smirking as Kumo's eyes widened in fear. Yes, he was afraid of her,... Not. Oh how wrong she was!  
"What!? I'm not going to be the one to get your room when you die! Don't I deserve it the most out of the others? I mean, I AM your twin! How could you not give me your room!? That's such a horrifying thought! Don't say things like that! You almost scared me to death!... not get your room… right~..." kumo said, lowering his voice to a light re-assuring murmur at the end. Kumis fingers were twitching, with the stress of not strangling her twin. She hated him. It's official.  
Yet again Kumi's eye twitched, and she almost burst, but as if magic, kumo was saved from a premature death by a kunai heading straight for her head. Kumi yelped and ducked, almost getting a kunai straight through her head. She breathed heavily, calming her racing heart. After calming down enough kumi looked to where the kunai came from, eyes slightly wide and full of fear. Tsubaki stood there, arms folded across her chest and eyebrow raised towards the teen. Kumi was almost killed by her sister. Knowing it would be a bad choice to make her even madder, Kumi agreed to do whatever she wanted. Nervousness over took kumi as she laughed a nervous laugh, smiling an awkward closed eye smile, hand going to the back of her neck as an automatic reaction.  
"Come here." Tsubaki commanded. Kumi obeyed and walked forward. Remembering her partner in crime she went right back and dragged kumo out of the bushes by the ear. Kumo yelped in protest and followed his older sister, as to ease the pain of his stretched ear. Kumo was sending daggers at her head as she tugged his ear. When kumi did let go, with a final tug and harsh pinch, kumo straightened, sending a glare at his twin, one that she returned with enough hatred to kill.  
"What were you two doing?" Tsubaki asked.  
Remembering her situation, Kumi stumbled over her words "W-we were just watching you train nami!" Kumi said, and finding an opportunity she continued "where is nami? I don't see her, did she leave?" Kumi said, trying to change the topic, and focus the attention on someone other than her.  
Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. "Nami left 10 minutes ago. You would know that if you hadn't gotten into that little argument you had." Tsubaki stated, smirking as Kumi blushed, and looked down. Tsubaki also noticed the short glare she cast to kumo.  
"Yeah, Kumi does argue a lot doesn't she?" Kumo said nonchalantly, as if kumi wasn't there, smirking as he saw his sister start fuming.  
"_****_I_****_ ARGUE! OH HELL NO~!" Kumi yelled. "You start all our damn arguments! Not only that, but you stole Nami's cookie!" Kumi shouted.  
You see kumo took a cookie from the cookie jar, even though he knew it was Nami's, Ranko having stressed this all day. Ignoring that though, he ate it. When nami came back and found her cookie gone the whole family argued about it. everybody blamed someone else. Kumo decided to end the argument and blamed kumi for it, and kumi ended up getting grounded for a week, much to her displeasure.  
Kumo chuckled, smiled a toothy grin, and pulled his sister into a hug. Kumi was surprised, as was Tsubaki. Kumo never showed any signs of affection to his twin. If anything he purely hated her, yet here he was, hugging her, an obvious sin of affection. "you do know I love you right?" Kumo asked his twin, smiling down at her, his eyes showing nothing but brotherly love. Kumi just looked at him, hoping he would explain some more. At least so she could get some time to wrap her mind around the fact her twin was hugging her. Something he never did, might I add. "the only reason why I mess with you so damn much is cause you made it so easy. You made it fun too. You should know I love you by now though. I always have, I guess you could say my teasing was my sign of affection." he said kissing her forehead and tightening his hug. Kumi blushed and wrapped her arms around her brother, hugging him tight, not wanting this side of her brother to leave.  
"Is this the last time I get to hug you?" Kumi mumbled into his shirt. "Nah. I think I should be nicer to you... But don't expect the teasing to stop. I just love messing with your head." kumo said grinning a wolfish-grin. Kumi smiled back and laid her head on his chest.  
Tsubaki smiled a true smile. She has been doing that very often, she mentally observed. This fact only making her smile more.  
Through the whole scene Ranko was watching through the patio window. Seeing this little moment brought tears to her eyes, from the very get. She was so caught up in the scene; she didn't even notice her husband walk up behind her. At the end of the little scene, Roku wrapped his arms around Ranko's waist, mumbling sweet words into her hair. "We made great kids" Roku said still mumbling into her hair, his eyes closed.  
"They're better then great." Ranko said wiping at her eyes.  
"They're amazing" she said. "all of them."_**

I woke up to a scream. Then I noticed that,... The scream was mine. I didn't understand why I screamed though. I went to rub my eyes awake, and felt water. I had been crying? I looked up at the starry skies. There were no signs of any rain. I got lost in the sky, the stars twinkling brightly.  
Why had I been crying? Was I touched by that moment? Why was I still seeing these? I sighed wiping the tears off my face, and glancing at the moon, it was full today. I got up, knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to bed with all these questions, with a sigh I got up for the day. I was going to be very slow and sluggish; I already knew it was going to be a bad day.  
But the questions didn't stop coming.  
...should I feel bad?  
...should I feel bad for what I did?..  
…Should I be sorry?...  
...should I apologize?...  
...I don't know anymore...


End file.
